


Pit Stop

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cutter can be oblivious, Fumbling in the back of a car, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Stephen makes a move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the lovely reggietate who gave the prompt “flat tyre”. Set during series 2.</p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reggietate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reggietate).



> Written for the lovely reggietate who gave the prompt “flat tyre”. Set during series 2.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

The squeal of breaks was echoed by extended curses and then nothing but heavy breathing and an ominous silence that seemed to push heavily at the occupants of the car.

“I think we got a flat,” Stephen eventually said, if only to break the silence. Cutter shot him a venomous look before exiting the car (after a comical fight with his seat belt that Stephen had to bite the inside of his cheek not to react to) and slamming the door shut with enough force to shake the whole car. Stephen rolled his eyes and watched with growing amusement as Cutter inspected all the tyres and then went to retrieve the spare. Stephen was content to sit in the relative warmth until he was called on to help; what Cutter didn’t know about cars could fill a library.

“Well?” Cutter demanded, but the passenger side window still being up muffled the sound.

“Sorry. Did you say something?” Stephen asked as he rolled down the window. He was fighting a losing battle to keep a straight face.

“I need a hand changing this.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Cutter spluttered. “Because I want to get home, Stephen. I’ve had a long day, Lester has been even more of an insufferable arse than usual, I’m stranded in the middle of nowhere with the man who slept with my wife…” He trailed off in confusion as Stephen doubled up in laughter.

“I’m sorry…It's just, you…look…” But Stephen’s resistance to the site of a dishevelled Cutter throwing a tantrum was simply too much, even if he was partly the reason for it.

Cutter opened his mouth to complain, but as usual the site of Stephen laughing, - really, genuinely, no-holds barred laughing – was a site too rare to interrupt. Instead he found himself chuckling along with him, his recognition of the absurdity of his life finally getting to him.

“Feel better?” Cutter asked when Stephen appeared to have finished.

“Oh, I think so,” Stephen replied, wiping tears from his eyes. “Sorry.”

Cutter shook his head. “What’s happening to us Stephen? Where did it all go wrong?” Stephen regained his composure, but the comforting words he knew were expected caught in his throat. “I really could do with a hand changing this tyre,” Cutter observed after the silence had dragged on too long.

“Sure.” Stephen hopped gracefully out of the car and began to take matters into his own hands. Cutter hovered for a moment but realised he’d only be in the way, so he just leaned against the side of the car and watched instead.

Stephen made quick work of the change, to Cutter’s disappointment as he no longer had an excuse to stare at the curve of Stephen’s arse as he bent over or to wonder if Helen had ever run her hand’s through Stephen’s unruly mop of hair, and what would happen if he were to do the same. _Now is not the time._

“I’m all done,” Stephen told him proudly as he stood up, wincing as his knees protested at the sudden movement. “We can head back now”. Stephen leaned against the car next to Cutter, his arm almost but not quite brushing against Cutter’s. “If that’s what you want.” And then he fluttered his eyelashes.

Cutter stared at him incredulously. This couldn’t mean what he thought it did. _What else has changed here?_

“God, you really are oblivious aren’t you? Helen wasn’t the one I wanted,” Stephen said very slowly. And then with a put upon sigh he grabbed Cutter’s head and pulled him into a kiss.

Cutter flailed for a moment before he realised that yes, he did actually want this, and then he began to return the kiss with a ferocity that nearly knocked Stephen from his feet.

“More comfortable…inside,” Stephen panted when he was able.

Cutter nodded breathlessly and opened the door so Stephen could crawl on to the backseat with him hurriedly following. Of bad ideas this was probably the worst but Cutter really didn’t have the desire to care right now. _So very, very bad._

Stephen didn’t hesitate but began pulling impatiently at the belt on Cutter’s trousers.

“Are you in a rush?” Cutter laughed.

“Yes,” Stephen growled, his eyes dilating. Cutter’s stomach flipped. He’d never seen the other man so predatory. It was possibly the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“Ok,” Cutter whispered, pulling at Stephen’s clothes while Stephen pulled at his.

“You’re beautiful, you know?” Stephen whispered against his skin. “And I am so very, very sorry.”

Cutter was in no mood to deal with that though, and neatly deflected the sentiment. “Do you know the last time I did this in the back of a car?”

“I don’t know,” said Stephen. He paused, as if seriously considering the question. “Were dinosaurs still evolving?”

“Cheeky bugger,” Cutter replied, smiling. “I ought to punish you for that.” _And other things._

“Can’t say I’d object,” Stephen replied. _I deserve it._ “But I’m not sure we have the room. Best save that for next time.”

“Next time?” Cutter asked, then immediately regretted the look of doubt he’d put in Stephen’s eyes. “No, I mean, next time. Yes, next time would be good.” _Is that what I really want?_

“Such an idiot,” Stephen said fondly, before kissing Cutter’s troubles away. _Anything I can do._

They passed several minutes just exploring each other’s mouths until Cuter shifted to get more comfortable and his erection pressed against Stephen’s thigh.

“Do you have..?” he asked.

Stephen shook his head. “No. You?”

Cutter shook his head despondently. _Maybe it’s for the best._

“We don’t have to do everything in one night, you know,” Stephen said. Then he started cutting off all of Cutter’s higher brain function by wrapping his hand around Cutter’s cock.

“Oh, yes,” Cutter breathed into Stephen’s mouth as they kissed again. And then Stephen did something to the tip of his cock that set off fireworks behind his eyes.

He lay back on the seat, realising that he should be making a move to reciprocate but having no energy to do so. When he did open his eyes though he saw that Stephen was happily finishing himself off and it took only a few seconds before Stephen was coming with a soft sigh of contentment.

“That was…”

“Cutter, get some clothes on,” Stephen interrupted, suddenly frantically trying to pull his boxers back over sticky legs.

“What? Why?” Cutter asked, reflexes dulled by orgasm.

“Police,” Stephen said quickly, indicating the back of the car with his head. Cutter cautiously peered over the back of the seat and saw that a police car had pulled up behind them, no doubt wanting to check that they were okay.

Cutter looked from Stephen to down at his own naked body. This was going to take some explaining. But maybe it was worth it. New universe, new bonds. Looking forward, not back.

Time would tell.


End file.
